Pharmacy generally began with the compounding of medicines which entailed the actual mixing and preparing of medications. Heretofore, pharmacy has been, to a great extent, a profession of dispensing, that is, the pouring, counting, and labeling of a prescription, and subsequently transferring the dispensed medication to the patient. Because of the repetitiveness of many of the pharmacist's tasks, automation of these tasks has been desirable.
Some attempts have been made to automate the pharmacy environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,541 to Williams et al. describes an automated system for dispensing pharmaceuticals using dispensing bins. Each dispensing bin includes a hopper in which tablets are stored and a dispensing channel fluidly connecting the hopper to a dispensing outlet. Forward and reverse air flows are used to selectively convey the tablets through the dispensing channel in each of a dispensing direction (toward the outlet) and a reverse direction (toward the hopper). The dispensing channel and inlet thereto may be adjustable in size and configuration using adjustment knobs.